Pinxillated
Category:Episodes Pinxillated is an episode of Pink Panther and Pals. Summary Big Nose runs an arcade, but refuses to give any prizes out. Pink Panther must play and win tickets in order to finally receive the prize. Plot Pink Panther is waking down a sidewalk near to an arcade. He looks out the window, noticing a kid holding a ticket and Big Nose near a table with a large amount of unicorn plushies. After the kid finally gets Big Nose's attention with the one ticket, Big Nose thinks of how he could snatch one and sets the ticket limit to 2. Panther is outraged and proceeds to enter the Arcade. The next scene shows Big Nose walking around the arcade. Pink Panther and two kids are playing a nearby game (sounds likely suggesting a shooter) and Pink Panther wins a ticket for the kid. When Big Nose lerans of it, he changes the number once again to 9 tickets, saddening the kid and Panther. Panther then suddenly notices a skeeball zone. He throws a ball and scores a 100 on first try unleashing a barrage of tickets; during this point, Big Nose attempts to sabotage his final attempt by placing himself in the center; he whacks himself in the head, giving Panther more tickets. This repeats for a while until it comes to a point where Pink Panther must bring the tickets in a shopping cart. The next game Panther comes to is a Whack-a-Mole game. His score gradually increases and more tickets are held; Big Nose sabotages again when he atetmpts to whack Panther in the face; this ends up when Panther sabotages him again by whacking the mallet into his forehead, gradually increasing the score to a visible 900 and even more tickets. The amount of tickets is exagerrated once further when he uses a barrel to lift it, the barrel nearly bursting. He finds a stepdance game. Panther hits smooth moves on the game as more tickets continue to vomit. Big Nose joins in and has a fierce competition but the moves prove too heavy for Big Nose. Once further, Big Nose attempts to get to his point but becomes a rapid-fire flame and loses (his legs are tied up in a knot). It's assumed he gradually got more tickets, as it returns to a cart again. Panther then notices an unnamed game (assumed to be VR) and plays a space fighter game. A blaster appears and knocks him off his helmet and Big Nose zaps him into the mainframe. With the space pistol Panther wielded in the real universe, the Pink Panther begins constantly fighting; when Big Nose zaps into him and becomes a boss battle, Panther is thrown across every game beginning with Pacman, Street Fighter and moves further into Donkey Kong before he is launched into the game. But when Big nose attempts to exit the game, his face is whacked into the screen; his gradually expanding more tickets comes to a point where a dump truck is needed. The vomitarium of tickets are launched and the kid and Panther get two unicorn plushies. Big Nose, stuck in the arcade machine, hears a growling behind him and the cartoon ends. Trivia * Pinxillated's title is a play on words of "pixellated" and the color pink. * The amount of tickets over time gradually increases to exaggeratingly high limits; the first instance is a shopping cart, then increasing to a barrel, another cart and finally revealed to be a dump truck. * If mathematical things were induced, it's likely the amount of tickets Panther might've had were somewhere around 653,184. ** The volume of an average construction dump truck is 10-14 cubic centimeters, and if the ticket is at least one inch per unit, you're looking at the total amount. ** The screen in the final scene reads x1000 tickets. If Pink Panther had used all the tickets, he would have bought about 653 plushies and 14 tickets left over. ** To put that into perspective, if one ticket were equal to 10 dollars; well, Panther would be very rich, at 653.184 million. * The arcade seen in Pinxillated's majority appears to have no name.